The Bloody Rose
by lindan24
Summary: The Bloody Rose. One of the best assassins in the World. Second to only Reborn in skill. And adopted by the Varia after nearly dying in an ambush and finding herself back in her 8 year old body. Watch as she gets a second chance to live her life and how she decides to use it.
1. Start

**Chapter 1:**

'Hmm… the sky is pretty tonight' the girl thought, lying on the cold ground, staring up at the sky. She was covered in bloody wounds, cuts littering her entire body along with a broken nose and a deep cut on her leg. 'Incapacitated, bloody, and dying,' she thought inwardly. 'I suppose that I'll die soon. Oh well, It's not like I had anywhere to go anyways.' As she drifted to unconsciousness, she saw a shadow covering her view. "Where did the stars go" she asked weakly, as everything faded to black.

* * *

She woke up to someone prodding her. The first thing she saw was a green and red. "Oh," she muttered. "Is it Christmas?" She quickly realized it wasn't as a person than faced her and started squealing. "Sweetie! You're finally awake. My name is Lussuria. How are you feeling? I healed you so you should feel better. How did someone as cute and young as you even get those injuries, their quite deadly and would have died if I hadn't come along and brought you here with me." The girl simply blinked at the girly man. Then, she looked around, realizing that she was lying on a very soft king size bed in a very well furnished room. "Where am I," the girl asked emotionlessly. At hearing her voice, the enthusiastic man wilted a bit. "Well sweetie, I found you lying on the ground, hurt, so I brought you here to heal you since you seemed to be in a bit of a pinch." Then the man brightened again. "Ah, I brought you some clothes that I think will fit. How about I leave you so you can get washed and changed. Then you can get some breakfast. Let me know if you need any help!" With that, the man quickly wiggled away to the door, closing it softly behind him.

Once the door closed, she relaxed and looked around curiously. She pushed the soft comfy blankets off her and she stepped out of the bed, looking at the persian rug on the floor. Looking at the dried blood on her body, she decided that a shower was her highest priority. She quickly found a door which connected to a bathroom and showered, washing off the blood from her hair and body. 'I wonder why everything seems higher than usual' she wondered. Dismissing the thought for the moment, she wrapped a snow white towel around her and walked back to the room. Seeing a large closet, she walked over, quickly changing into the first ting she saw, a pair of black cotton sweatpants and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. Then, draping the towel around her shoulders, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Asking a servant for directions, she quickly navigated towards what she thought was the kitchen, looking for food. However, the servant thinking that she meant the dining hall, pointed her in that direction instead. So when she opened the large door, she found food along with five other men, who quickly looked up at her. Upon seeing them, her hand instantly made a motion to reach for her gun, before realizing that it wasn't there and forcing herself to relax.

Xanxus had caught the motion, having done the same, before realizing that it was the girl that Lussuria had brought. He watched her curiously, wondering why a girl so young would have made reaching for a gun a reflex. Quickly covering his curiously, he grunted and motioned for her to sit. He watched as she cautiously did so, however, not before examining each person and exit in the room before doing so. He went back to eat his steak but analyzed her actions while eating, tuning out his subordinates loudness. She had obviously been a situation like this before and was used to danger from the way her body was positioned, ready for flight or fight. She had looked for an exit as soon as she had entered, showing that she was wary and that she saw them as a potential enemy. He wondered if her parents were in the mafia, seeing as she seemed to recognize them. If so, then he would have to tread carefully, finding what family and position her parents were in before taking action. If he killed her before finding that her parents had a high position in a family, he could start a mafia war.

"Vooooiiiiii! Who the hell is this girl?" the long white haired man shouted. Lussuria quickly placed his hand on the raging man's shoulder, before wiggling his butt.

"Don't curse in front of her. We don't want to taint her innocence. Remember the girl that I brought back? It's her. Isn't she the cutest girl ever?!" The green and red clothed man squealed.

"Ushishishishishi, the girl looks like she'll be fun to play with" the blonde teenager with a crown said with a cackle.

"Senpaaiiii, only a fake prince like yourself would want to play with a girl," a small boy with green hair droned, before getting hit by 3 knives.

The girl simply tuned them out, focusing more with consuming an equal amount of grains, fruits, vegetables, protein, and dairy. 'I need to get my energy and health to top shape before I even think about escaping from the Varia. I'm just glad that they haven't recognized me yet. If they had, they probably would have already killed me. Or would have tried to recruit me' she thought wryly. She quickly ate and then got up, bowed, and left for her room, leaving the rest of the group in silence.

"Voooiiiiii," the man commented. "I thought that she would at least crack once, since she's new to the Varia." Xanxus simply stared at her contemplatively, wondering who she was.

* * *

The girl quickly closed the door behind her before discreetly checking for bugs that the Varia could have placed. Finding one and then quickly destroying it, she then flopped on the bed and thought. 'I wonder why they haven't recognized me' she wondered. 'I mean, I am one of the world's top assassins, and seeing how they've been trying to find me for years, I'm surprised that they haven't tried to interrogate me already. I wonder if something happened to me when I got hurt to not recognize me.' In horror, she thought of a giant scar across her face or her nose twisted from being broken. She rushed to the mirror and stared in astonishment and horror.

Her long waist length black hair trailed behind her, accenting her pale colored skin and her glaringly bright ice blue eyes. Her cheeks were still slightly chubby from her still fading baby fat. She body figure was as thin as a stick from not having experience puberty yet. She stared in shock and her reflection, bitting back a scream and touching the mirror with her trembling fingers. 'How,' she thought, horrified. 'Why do I look like I'm 8 years old again?' the former 18 old woman thought.

* * *

So, here it is. Let me know what you think of the story! Oh, and I don't own Reborn...


	2. The Varia, Family

So… If any of you are confused, this is taking place around right after Xanxus made the Varia. It's when he's planning the coup to kill the Ninth. Just if you were curious. Also, Fran is just there because I like him…

* * *

Chapter 2:

The girl stared in shock, her hands covering her mouth to muffle the screams that wanted to come out. Forcing herself to relax, she laughed out loud. Wryly, she inwardly thought, 'well, I suppose that that explains why the Varia haven't recognized me yet.' Walking over the bed and grabbing a pillow, she slammed her head into the pillow and let out a muffled scream. After finally running out of breath, she slumped on the bed, wondering how she was going to get out of this situation. 'Great,' she thought. 'Not only am I captured by the Varia, but now that I'm in my 8 year old body again, I need to get used to doing everything differently because of my height and reach.' Then, reaching a realization, she grinned. 'Why try to escape the Varia' she thought. 'If they don't recognize me anyways, then this is perfect. I have access to their training grounds and on top of it, can get the chance to train with them, known as some of the best assassins in the world.'

With that, she nodded to herself, got off the bed, and walked back to the dining hall. 'Okay,' she thought as she walked. 'In order to get approval from Xanxus to be trained and allowed a place in the Varia, I will have to tread carefully and plan accordingly. I can't appear too weak in order to be allowed training. But I can't appear too strong either, or else he would get suspicious of who I am. Opening the door, she found herself once again at the scrutiny of the Varia members. Fearlessly, she strode over to Xanxus, who glared at her curiously. She lowered her head in submission and bowed deeply. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here when I was hurt" she said softly. Then, she looked up straight into his blood red eyes. "I have no where to stay, for my father has kicked me out for not obeying his wishes. I wish to become stronger. Please help me gain strength."

Then, she bowed again, waiting for his reply. All was silent, as all the members watched what was happening, waiting for what would happen next. Xanxus stared at her contemplatively. She showed that she wasn't a wimp for being able to face him and not cower in front of him. On top of that, she was asking to become stronger. 'If she wants to become stronger,' he thought, 'then why not allow her the chance to try. If she's weak, than the others will kill her anyways' he thought. Letting out a smirk, he laughed. "Get up, trash" he ordered. As she got up and looked at him again, he stared at her appreciatively. "You have guts to come up to me and ask me for something. But I will hear out your request. You will stay here and you will be trained by each member. If you manage to survive that, then you get to serve in the Varia. Got it?"

The girl grinned slightly, before nodding. He watched as she bounced back to her room. As soon as she left the dining hall, all of the subordinates looked at him. "Voooiii. Since when have you allowed anyone, especially a girl to train with us?" Xanxus simply grinned again and took a sip of his wine. "She has potential" is all he said, leaving the rest of the Varia to contemplate his words and what he meant.

* * *

Nine Years Later:

The teenage girl in black, tugged the standard Varia uniform jacket over her usual outfit before heading off to the 'office of doom'. At least that's what she called it, seeing as whenever anyone went in, they had to confront an angry Xanxus. And now, since she was heading there, well, hopefully she wouldn't be coming in during one of his bad moods.

It had been about half a year since Xanxus had been unfrozen. Since she had been seen as too young when the actual coup had happened, she had to pretend that she didn't know what had happened. When the rest of the Varia came back, they had kept a low profile for a while and Squalo had taken temporary control of the Varia while Xanxus had been gone. During those 8 years, she had grown and trained with various members of the Varia, eventually becoming skilled (again) in martial arts, knives, illusions, and sword. On top of that, she had secretly brought her gun skills back into shape, shaping her into a very well rounded fighter.

Now that Xanxus was back, she was able to show her progress. And while she had the mind of a 27 year old, she was still in the body of an 17 year old and therefore, in everyone else's mind, she was considered a prodigy, even though she had already known everything, simply having to relearn everything. The Bloody Rose had disappeared since she had been put in the body of an 8 year old and while there were still rumors about, guessing where she was, the Estraneo family bragged that they had killed her, seeing as they were the family that had surprised her all those years ago, resulting in her nearly being killed. She smiled sadly. 'Now that I think about it' she thought, 'I'm nearly back to the age that I was at before. I can actually age now.' She laughed at that, startling a maid that was passing.

She smiled apologetically at the maid and kept walking towards the office of doom. Then, she silently let out a small prayer and knocked, waiting for his reply. Hearing him call her in, she opened the door and stepped into the dark room. "Sit down, trash" was all he ordered, watching as she silently sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He examined her quietly, than sighed. "You've sure grown a lot, haven't you, brat?" At that, she smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Well," she replied. "You haven't seen me since I was was 8 years old. Of course I changed." Then she sighed and turned on the desk lamp that was sitting on his desk, unused. "Xanxus-nii, you should get enough light or else you'll start to lose your eyesight when you're looking at those papers. He glowered at her before letting out a soft smile. A smile that only the ones closest still saw, basically only her and Squalo. "Brat" he said fondly, reaching over and ruffling her hair like he had so long ago. "You're still much too young to be able to order me around." The girl pouted and crossed her arms around her chest. But inwardly, she smiled. Although she had first saw the Varia as her enemies, as she got to know them, they became more like family. Lussuria became the older sister, Levi and Mammon as the protective uncles. Squalo and Bel as the annoying yet fun cousins, Fran as the younger brother, and Xanxus as her caring older brother. Together, they made a shield around her, protecting her as the only girl in the family while including her in the family at the same time.

Although she never admit it aloud, she was glad at times that this had happened. Although she wasn't sure how she had gotten in her 8 year old body, she was happy that she had met the Varia, because they had accepted her and loved her in a way that no one ever had before. She had really never had a parent to look after her or a family to protect her. 'Having a family was nice,' she thought fondly.

However, she was pushed out of her thoughts as she realized that Xanxus was staring at her grimly. "Xanxus-nii, what is it?" she asked worriedly. "It seems that I can't keep anything from you, can I?" he asked, a bit sadly. They sat in silence for a while, as he tried to word his next sentences carefully. "Rose, you have been in the Varia for 9 years now. You have completed missions and have been exposed to danger. However, now I wish to ask you to take a task far more dangerous than you have been given before." He stopped suddenly, as if contemplating if he had made the right choice. Then he nodded slightly. "I would like you to be my cloud guardian. However, if you do, than you will be in much more danger than before. So please think before deciding."

The girl stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Xanxus-nii, you already knew that I was going to say yes, of course." He laughed. "I told you to think it through, but I knew that you wouldn't." Then, he took out a small ring and put it on her finger. "Congratulations then, you are now officially my cloud guardian." Then, he stared at her for a moment. "Brat, I missed you." At that, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. And they sat there in silence, as they sat in each others arms. As they thought of what they had missed in the 8 years that he had been trapped. And as they contemplated what would happen in the future.

TBC

* * *

I do not own Reborn. Let me know what you think! I'm going to go into the Varia arc in the next chapter, so you have that to look forward to! R&R please! :)


	3. Rokudo Mukuro

Chapter 3:

The girl jumped on the roofs, running as if her life depending on it. 'Well,' she thought. 'Now that I consider it, I suppose it does.' Then, seeing a line of knives flying at her, she dodged both the knives and the wires and joined Fran. "Fran," she asked innocently. "I don't think that Bel found it very funny that we stole his crown." The boy with the frog hat simply stared at her emotionlessly. Then, he took the crown that was in his hands and handed it to her, before disappearing in the mist. "Huh?" she muttered. Then, looking behind her, she paled and started running faster while screaming, actually catching up with Levi and Mammon, although they had left hours earlier.

"Rose? How did you catch up so quickly?" Levi asked. Mammon then took the tiara out of the girl's hand. "You'll have to pay me to keep this away from Bel" the baby demanded. The girl simply nodded, too tired to speak, simply trying to catch her breath. Then, she watched as the crown disappeared and Mammon used his thoughtography to find where the lightning ring was. Hiding her presence, she hid behind Levi as his lighting strike squad spread out to find the other thunder guardian. She then hid behind one of the fences as Levi confronted the so-called next Vongola boss and his guardians.

"So you guys did that" Levi muttered irritably. "So my opponent who wields the ring of thunder is the kid with the perm." Then, he took out the parabolas on his back and prepared to fight. Getting bored, the girl decided to look for the her fellow cloud guardian, seeing as he wasn't there. Quietly navigating through the streets, she allowed her training from Mammon and Fran to lead her to the cloud guardian through the connection of the ring. As she concentrated on the ring's path, she didn't notice a presence until she walked right into him. "Itaii" she shouted and then got into an attack position until she realized that it was Fran. "Rosseee, you really suck at being sneaky" the green haired boy droned. Glowering at the frog, she stuck out her tongue and went back to her task. "Shut up, you stupid frog and help me find the cloud guardian." The boy simply trailed behind her, ignoring her request. "Rossee, I found the cloud guardian." As she turned around, waiting excitedly, he pointed straight at her. With a glare, she smacked him on the head. "Baka," she shouted. "You know I meant the other one. I know that I'm the cloud guardian!" and then went back to ignoring him.

'Ha,' she thought inwardly as she traced it to the top of a building. Then, she sprinted there, finally stopping at a school. 'A school?' she thought, confused. Shrugging, she went up to the roof of the school, finding a boy lying there. Noticing the ring on his finger, she smirked. Then, the smirk grew wider as she quickly dodged a strike that was suddenly aimed at her head. Glancing at the now unoccupied space where the boy was, she then laughed. "Oh, that was close. It seems that you really are the other cloud guardian." Then she laughed, as the saw the boy looking at her with bloodlust. "Who are you, herbivore" he spat out, glowering. "Dude, I'm not a herbivore. I'm an omnivore. Or maybe a carnivore, since I really have vegetables..." she started trailing off. "Anyways, just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Rose and I am the other cloud guardian. So I guess that we'll be fighting each other soon." At those words, both guardians eye's glinted in excitement. Then, she waved and disappeared with a "Ja-na." The boy lowered his tonfas and smirked. "I will enjoy biting her to death." he muttered before lying back down and going to sleep.

* * *

"WHHAAAATTTTTT?!" The girl screamed, as she stomped her foot childishly. "How come Bel, who is younger than me, by the way, is allowed to participate in the battles, but I get replaced by a giant stupid robot?" At that, the prince laughed. "Ushishishishishi, obviously it is because I am a prince." Glowering, she then stomped over to Xanxus. "Xanxus-nii, why am I being replaced? I wanted to fight the other cloud guardian." Then dodging a bottle of whiskey, she backed away slightly. "Shut up, trash. You have the least amount of experience in fighting. Therefore, you are getting replaced by the Gola Moska" Xanxus snapped out before going back to his drinking. 'Yeah right,' the girl thought. 'If only you knew who I really was.' However, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way, she stomped back to her room, slamming her door shut.

After grabbing a pillow and screaming into it, she rolled onto her back and sighed. 'I wish that I was back to my normal age,' she thought, falling asleep. "Kufufufufu, are you sure that you wish to return to your normal age?" a voice rang out, ringing through the darkness. "Who's there?" the girl shouted, seeing nothing. Then, she found herself in a comfy room with a fireplace and armchairs. In one of the armchairs was a handsome boy holding a cup of tea, a trident leaning to the side of his chair. Smiling at her, he motioned for her to sit across from him in one of the armchairs. "Would you like some tea?" he asked politely. The girl simply blinked as she sat in the chair. "Where am I?" she asked quietly. The man simply smiled. "Why, my dear Rose, we are in your mind." Then he held up a hand before the girl could ask any more questions. "However, I would like to discuss your wish. Would you truly wish to be put back in your original body? I could do so if you wished. After all, I am the one that put you in your 8 year body so long ago." At that, the girl jumped up and pointed at him.

"Wait," she shouted. "You're the one that did this to me? Weren't you like 6 years old or something then? How the hell did you do that to me anyways?" Although she tried to look intimidating, the boy simply looked amused. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro and when I saw you, dying, I thought that it would be amusing for you to live, even though my family attempted to kill you. You see, I hate Estraneo family and therefore have attempted to foil all their plans. So, I switched your body into your younger self so that when the Varia found you, they would take you in. However, now that enough time has passed and I have found you agin, I would be willing to switch your body back… Kufufufufu, for a price of course" he then added."

Scowling, the girl slumped back into her chair. "So, you're saying that you can change me back? Does that mean that I'll be 18 years old again or will I be 27 years old now, since 9 years have passed." When she asked that question, the boy actually looked a bit sheepish. "Well, actually, since I changed you, you have only aged at half the age that you were supposed to. So if I change you back, you will only be 22 years old. However, I am back to my original question. Are you sure that you wish to change back? Who knows what you're fellow Varia members will think when they find a 22 years old woman instead of a 17 year old girl in your bed tomorrow morning." At that, the girl just shrugged. "Ah, I don't care," she announced. "I mean, after living with me for 9 years, I'm sure that they'll just accept it or something. What I'm curious about is what that price is. What would I have to pay?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. "Kufufufufufu, just a favor for the future," he said mysteriously. "In that case, I suppose that I will change you back. Kufufufufu, I will see you in the near future." He then smirked and everything went back to black.

"VVOOOOIIII, I'm coming in" the loud mouthed Varia captain shouted out the next morning, knowing that the girl was a deep sleeper. As he barged in, he gaped. For instead of the cute 17 year old girl that he had taken care of and cared for, a beautiful long haired, well developed woman lay sprawled across the bed with the blankets kicked the side, wearing a much too small night gown, causing his face to go red. "VVOOOOOIIIIIIIIII, WHAT IS THIS?!"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. What do you think? Please review and let me know. Also, let me know what you want for pairings. Right now, I'm thinking either OCXXanxus or OCXHibari. Let me know!


	4. Not an update but please read

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating, but I play the cello and I recently got tendonitis in both my hands so I can't type or write (or do anything else...). My friend is actually writing this for me cause I can't type. Sorry and I'll update as soon as possible. On the plus side, there is a poll up to vote for the pairing that you want so vote.

Thanks and sorry.


	5. Am I Really That Bad of an Assassin?

Chapter 4:

Hey everyone! I'm finally back and able to type again! However, I'm trying to ease into it, so the chapters will be shorter than before. I'M SORRY! Anyways, I'm going to try writing this chapter in Rose's POV so I hope it's okay! Rate and review and vote because right now I've literally got a tiebreaker between all four pairings…. which makes it sort of hard to choose…

Anyways, I don't own KHR, only Rose. If I did own KHR, then I would probably make Tsuna a girl because that would just make everything so much more hilarious…

* * *

Rose POV

Being the deep sleeper that I am, I only began to wake up as I felt something restraining me and an incredible killer intent being directed right at me. I drowsily opened my eyes, to come face to face with a familiar looking gun. "Xanxus-nii, why are you pointing a gun at my face?" I asked wearily. Then, the memory of the dream last night came back to me. "AHHHHH! Xanxus-nii, don't point that at me! I'm Rose, you know, that girl you know…" Trailing off, I sort of sweat dropped as I realized that I had no idea what to say. I mean, It's not like I can just be like: "Hi, I'm actually Rose but I'm just older because this kid turned me 10 years younger when he was around seven years old with really strong illusions so that I wouldn't be killed by you guys…" 'Yeah,' I thought wryly. 'That'll probably work out really well…' All of the sudden, I was jolted out of my thoughts as Xanxus was pushed to the side and a sword got pushed in front of my face instead.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIII! Who the hell are you? Where is our Rose, you fake! You're obviously a sucky assassin if you think that we would fall for that disguise." The man with long white hair waved his sword wildly around as he threatened and screamed at me. 'Wow,' I thought sadly, blocking his ranting out. 'His interrogation skills really suck for Varia quality. I mean, seriously, the only part of me that's scared is the fact that I think I might lose my hearing…'

I began to listen back in as I realized that Squalo was no longer shouting at me. "You know, maybe this really is Rose and she experienced a growth spurt overnight," Levi said hesitantly. While everyone then started shouting at Levi, Bel spoke up. "Ushishishishishishi, she must be a very good actor to be able to imitate Rose as well as she did. After all, my Rose is the only assassin that could block out Squalo's yelling, get pulled out of bed, get tied up, be threatened, and then get a gun pointed at her with Boss's killer intent and sleep through all of it…" At that, everyone sweat dropped. 'Wow' I thought incredulously. 'Did I actually sleep through all of that?' Then noticing that everyone was staring at me, I attempted to think of something to say. 'Huh,' I thought. 'There's not much I really can say so I might as well tell the truth even though it sounds ridiculous…'

"I'm actually Rose. I just suddenly aged 5 years so I'm now 22 because I met this weird guy with one red eye and one blue eye in my dreams. And then he offered to turn me back to my original age because when I first met you guys, I was actually 18 years old, but then I got turned into an 8 year old because I was dying and that kid did something to change me. And then I was upset because you told me that I was getting replaced by some stupid robot and he came and told me that he could change me back and so I said yes and here I am!" I finished with a hopeful smile, hoping that they would believe me, you know, since it was the truth…

"VOOOIIIIIIIII! That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life! You really are a sucky assassin…" And I was once again back in reality. Then, I realized that Squalo was the only person that was mocking me. The swordsman seemed to realize that too as his laughing stopped. "Vooiiii. You guys don't actually believe this, do you?" At that, the rest seemed to shrug and muttered at the same time. "Rose is the only assassin that would come up with an excuse as strange as that." At that, I sweat dropped again. 'Man, I'm not that bad, am I?' I thought. "Yes, you are" everyone replied as I realized that I had said that out loud. Then, anime tears began to flow down as I cried in defeat.

"Trash, untie the brat" Xanxus ordered and walked back to his throne, sitting himself down. No one moved, not wanting to respond to being called trash. "Ushishishishishishi. Shark-man, Boss wants you to untie my toy." As Squalo began to yell again, Fran poked Bel. "Senpai, he was obviously talking to you." At that, a fight broke out as Squalo randomly tried to cut people and Bel tried to shoot the frog down with his knives, hitting everyone else at the same time. All while leaving me forgotten, trying to dodge Squalo's sword and Bel's knives while tied to the chair. "Hey…. Can someone just untie me? Like sometime today? Or better yet, right now? Hello? COME ON!"

* * *

3rd POV:

After destroying another room and moving to another, the girl was finally untied by Mammon, after offering the greedy Arcobaleno a bribe. "Finally," the girl sighed, stretching and rubbing her sore wrists and ankles. 'Huh,' the thought. 'I wonder why I feel so chilly?' Looking down, she then screamed, causing everyone to run into the room in concern. "AHHHHHH! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" Unfortunately, she had been a late bloomer, so she had apparently grown and developed a lot in the five years that she had skipped. So it wasn't surprising for all the men to blush as she screamed at them to get out, running into her room and shutting the door as they continued to just stare.

"Ushishishishishishi. My toy seems to have become more ladylike overnight."

"VOOOIIIII! She's not your toy you little pervert!"

"Taichou, Then aren't you an old pervert? Since you were staring at her too.."

"Scum, get out" the low threatening voice ordered, making all of the subordinates jump slightly before reluctantly trudging out, cursing their boss. After they had all left, he was left in silence. Glancing at the door that the girl had run into, he smirked. Then, he left, shutting the door behind him, smirking all the while.

TBC

* * *

Like I said: I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! However, I am recovering and stuff, so it will have to do for now. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and I will try to catch up! R&R please!


	6. She's Back and Still Badass!

Chapter 5:

Firstly, I'm very sorry about not updating in a while. I've had a lot going on this week because of my hands and all, but I'm trying to make it up by getting into updating again!

If you really want to know what happened, then basically just know that on top of getting MRI's, x-rays, blood tests, OP, and starting my cello practice again, I've literally had no time to do anything else...

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please vote on the poll and R&R. Luv u all!

* * *

Xanxus POV:

I sat in my office, with the light's dimmed as I glared ahead. 'On top of having to deal with Lussuria's humiliating defeat, this had to come up at the same time' I thought. Then, I inwardly smirked, thinking of the plan I had ready to finally get revenge on the old man and to become the next Vongola boss. 'First though' I thought, 'I have to get through this.'

The girl, now turned woman sat in front of my throne, silently and patiently waiting. At the silent command that I gave, she finally spoke. "My name is Nero Rosa, formally known throughout the mafia world as the Bloody Rose. Nine years ago, I was nearly killed in an assassination attempt by the Estraneo Family. When I woke up, I found myself in Varia headquarters in my 8 year old body. Last night, I met a man named Ro-" All of the sudden, her voice stopped without her consent. Frowning, I stared at her. 'Seeing at her frustrated expression, I would assume that this man has put up barriers in her mind to prevent her giving away his identity.' I motioned for her to go on, seeing as she was unable to give a name. Seeing my stare, she hesitated and then started talking again. "Last night, I met a man with very powerful mist flames who used to be part of the Estraneo Family. He is the cause of what happened to me and changed me back, leading to what has happened now."

Absorbing all the information, I quickly processed it. 'Firstly,' I thought, 'The only person that fit's her description is Rokudo Mukuro. It's the only man that I know that used to be in the Estraneo Family, hate's the Estraneo family, and has very powerful mist flames. However, I should get the shark-scum to confirm just in case. Secondly, if what she say's is true, then it seems that I've recruited the very person that the Varia has wanted for the last 15 years. It seem's that coincidentally, this has worked out quite well seeing as she's in the Varia…'

Breaking off from my thoughts, I looked over her very carefully. Although last night she was my adopted little sister, I realized that technically she was my senior now, although I would never admit so. Literally overnight, she had matured overnight in looks. However, if I looked carefully enough, I could still see the old Rose hidden underneath her new image. The kind, funny, loving, and ridiculously innocent girl still sat before me, tilting her head curiously like she always had. Fighting a smile, I scowled at her and motioned for her to leave. "Get the fuck out of here, trash." Standing, she bowed slightly, then walked backwards while smiling at me. I watched in silent amusement as she then tripped over herself due to her new height and walked straight into the wall, missing the door. As soon as she had left, I let a smirk replace my scowl as I laughed slightly while shaking my head in amusement.

'Well, she may be trash, but at least she's amusing…'

3rd POV:

The girl walked into the large room with the flatscreen where the Bel and Mammon were sitting watching commercials. "Our new pizza is topped with not only extra seasonings, but also with real cheese!" As the commercial continued advertising their pizza, Bel looked at Mammon with an unreadable gaze. "If the pizza is now made with real cheese, then what was on the pizza before?"

Mammon simply shrugged and went back to counting his money. "I wouldn't pay to find out." Rose sauntered over to the two and flopped down next to them. "Hey dudes, what's up?"

The prince fingered his knives as he frowned. "The prince will not be referred to as a 'dude'. Rolling her eyes, the girl relented. "Fine. What's up, your highness." Smirking, the blond haired boy chucked a knife at her. "The prince is bored. Would my princess like to entertain me?" As he said that, his hands were suddenly filled with knives. With a smirk that matched the princes, she jumped up as the two raced to the training grounds with Mammon following slowly behind.

* * *

The two stood on opposite sides of the training grounds, the walls and floors white. On one side of the room was a separate window with bulletproof glass and reinforced with lightning flames. The window was connected to a separate room where the rest of the Varia watched expectantly, wanting to see how much talent the girl they had raised had hidden from them.

The blond haired boy with covered eyes stood relaxed with his signature grin. Dressed in his normal usual purple striped shirt and varia uniform, he straightened his tiara to make sure that it didn't fall off his head during the fight. Then, he pulled out several knives out of nowhere, holding them loosely, ready to move at anytime.

At the same time, the girl pulled her long silky black hair into a loose ponytail. A hint of her blood red shirt underneath could be seen beneath the usual Varia trench coat, although it had been shortened to the waist, allowing her black skirt to show underneath, with solid black leggings and black stiletto boots, all of her clothing accenting her pale skin. She pulled out two specially customized black guns, with a design of blood red roses decorating the guns. She held them adoringly, as she admired the newly polished weapons. 'Although I haven't used them in 9 years, I have been practicing with other guns. Thankfully, I haven't grown too much taller so I should be fine to adapting to the new height and hand length,' she thinks. Eyes twinkling with mirth, she smirked. 'I suppose that I can finally use my old signature line, now that everyone knows that I'm the Bloody Rose' she thought happily. Flicking the safety on her gun off, she smirked before declaring her famous line. "Come and smell the roses.."

"…If you think you won't get pricked" Squalo stated along with the girl, as the rest watched as a blur of bullets and knives flew. In a serious tone that he only used sparingly, he spoke. "That was the Bloody Rose's signature line. It fit because although her main weapon were those two signature guns, she could take off someone's head with those stilettos. She was considered second to Reborn in terms of accuracy of her weapons, her spotless record, and in some people's opinion, she topped Reborn in stealth. However, most of those opinions came from women who stated that if she could be as stealthy as Reborn while wearing stilettos, then she was better." The rest watched carefully as Bel aimed several knives at her, which she gracefully dodged along with the wires. Then, blurring in front of him, she was about to aim the gun straight at the Prince's throat. However, just as she was about too, she tripped and cursing, she backed away to avoid some of his knives.

"Why is she unable to defeat Bel already is she's supposed to be almost as good as Reborn in skill?" Lussuria whined. "It's because she's still getting used to her body figure." Squao replied while analyzing the woman's skill. "She just aged 5 years, so it's not surprising that hasn't completely gotten used to her new body. On top of that, she's wearing her old outfit, just with the Varia trench coat on top. She's probably unused to wearing her stilettos again also. However, it's quite impressive with how she's already adapted in the last 24 hours." The members watched as the prince finally gave, as he eyed the gun aimed at his forehead. "Seem's that she hasn't lost too much of her skills though" Mammon commented as they started to file out to watch the thunder battle.

And Xanxus watched alone as Rose held out her hand to help the prince up. And as the two laughed and left together, he felt a burning fire building up in him. 'What is this feeling that I feel?' he wondered. Then, remembering the battle coming up, he dismissed the feeling and smirked at the thought of his victory.

* * *

And this chapter's a wrap! Let me know what you think and vote on the poll please! I've only had two people vote and I'm going to take their opinion if no one else votes... Please review and thanks for those who read and continues to read! :)


	7. The Deal To Protect

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for posting this so late, but I've been busier than I thought i would. Anyways, I'm going to start revealing Rose's past, so I hope you enjoy and R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Past:

"Push the sides of your mouth up, twinkle your eyes, open your mouth a bit, put your teeth together, and tilt your head a bit to the side. That is a smile. You do this to gain people's trust and to act like you enjoy something. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and attempted to do so. However, it was instantly seen as fake and she was thrown back by a kick in the rib, landing on the cold stone floor. Instinctively, she curled her body in and lay limp as the figure stood, towering over her. "Get up," the cruel voice commanded as a hand pulled the small girl up roughly by the shirt, raising her above the ground. "A smile is imperative in gaining a person's trust and therefore, if you cannot do so then you are useless. You don't want to be useless, do you?" The man watched as the girl instantly shook her head desperately. With a sneer, the figure threw her on the ground. "Now, I will come back tomorrow and if you can't do it, then you will be punished."

And with that, the man stalked out, slamming the door shut. The girl slowly got up as she heard the man's footsteps fade. Pulling herself onto the hard cold bed, she lay on her back, staring at the bare ceiling. Then, she attempted to force her facial features into a smile, before giving up. 'I don't understand,' she thought sadly. 'After all, how can I smile if I don't know how?'

* * *

Present:

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Someone go out and get some food!" The shark yelled as he waved his sword around. The girl smiled happily in response.

"I know," she chirped cheerfully. "How about instead, I can go into the kitchen and cook fo-"

"NOOOOO!"

And was cut off instantly by the rest of the people occupying the room as they all shouted out at the same time. "Ushishishishi" the blonde laughed nervously. "Unfortunately, I have a craving for take out sushi tonight…" Looking around, the girl saw that the rest were shakily agreeing with the blonde and with a sigh, she got off the couch. Grabbing a jacket, she headed for the door. "Okay, I'm going then!" And with that, she left to get some take out, not noticing the sigh of relief that followed.

"…"

"Bel-Senpai, why do you not want Rose-Senpai to not cook?" Fran asked in his usual monotone voice. The question almost sounding like a statement instead of a question. At the question, the prince seemed to almost freeze, before giving his usual laugh, albeit a bit shakier. "Ushishishsihi, if seem's that the frog wasn't here the last time that my toy tried to cook…"

Seeing that the prince was not going to answer, the shark spoke up instead. "Basically, the last time that she tried to cook, the oven exploded while she was trying to make toast."

Fran blinked and tilted his head. "But toast isn't cooked in an oven…."

"Exactly." The rest replied in a deadpan voice.

"I see…" And for the first time in a very long time, the Varia was quiet.

* * *

'Sushi, sushi, where can I get sushi?' the girl thought, randomly taking turns while looking for a sushi place. Thankfully, one of the seven languages that were required for being in the Varia was Japanese, so at least she knew what the signs said.

'Italian, because the mafia requires you to know Italian, Japanese, because that's where Vongola Primo fled, and English, simply because It's the most used language in the World were required. Then, I also learned Mandarin, Cantonese, Taiwanese, Spanish, French, Indian, and Korean' the girl thought cheerfully. Languages were a love of hers. To be able to communicate with so many people was something that she valued greatly, as her past had not allowed her to do so.

'No, don't think of that,' she thought quickly and shoved the thought to the back of her head, like all the other's that she had thought before of her past. "Right, sushi!" she proclaimed and went off again in search of a sushi place that was open. Finally spotting one, she headed to the shop, seeing that the light's were still on.

Hesitantly peeking her head in, she knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you still open?" A middle aged typical Japanese man smiled kindly at her and motioned for her to come in. "Of course we are," the man said. "Would you like to order some sushi? Takesushi makes the very best, you know." The girl smiled back and sat at one of the chairs. The man's aura seemed to simply ooze friendlessness and it was hard to not smile back when he was near you.

Ordering enough take-out sushi for the rest of the Varia, she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands as she watched the man skillfully make the sushi. The way he used the knife made it obvious that he was a sword expert. However, since he didn't say anything, she didn't mention it. After all, she knew the best that some things were better left a secret, and if he didn't want to say anything, then she wouldn't push.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Are you a foreigner?" Putting her attention back on the man, she nodded. "Actually, I'm here for a little vacation. I came with my family from Italy." At that, the man's eyes slightly sharpened and she realized that he might be more than an average citizen. 'Well', she thought. 'I suppose that the only way to find out is to push, right?'

"How about you?" she asked. "Do you happen to be in a family too?" All the warmth in the man's eyes had disappeared. Now, every word had to be watched, for their words could be used against them in this dangerous game of words. Eyes narrowed, the man nodded before putting up his facade of calmness again. "Yes, in fact I do. My son and I live here right now. However, I have no other family." Setting the sushi in front of her in a couple boxes, he smiled. "I think that it would be good if you left now. After all, I do need to close the shop before my son get's back. It's been strange, but lately, he's been out pretty late with his group of friends. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Wearily, she looked at the man and connected the dots. "Your son wouldn't happen to Yamamoto Takeshi, would he?" Seeing the man's reaction was enough of a confirmation. Grabbing the sushi, she headed for the door. However, before leaving, she stopped and turned to look him in the eye. "I don't know how much you know, but I know that you're worried. Your son is involved in something that you probably don't want him involved in. I don't approve of kid's so young being forced into this. So, although I can make no promise, I will try to protect your son and the rest of his friends as much as I can."

The man started, and seemed to stare with all seeing eyes, looking to see if she was telling the truth. And when he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but shiver. Her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul while exuding an overwhelming sorrowful aura, that of a person that has experienced much too much. 'I wonder what kind of life she has lived through to have those types of eyes?' he wondered sadly. Then, he nodded in consent. And with that, she left. Neither of them noticing the young man whom they had been talking about standing in the shadows.

* * *

"VVOOOOIIIIIII! Where have you been!" Ignoring the enraged shout, she began to pass out the sushi to each of the individuals. After passing all but Squalo's sushi out, he reached out to grab his. However, Rose pulled the food back away from his grasp. Wagging her finger, she tutted. "Sorry, but I need your cooperation before you get your food." Ignoring his shouts, she pulled him into her room and locked the door behind her. Then, she turned around, handed him the food, and got out her laptop. "Now, I need you to give me a full evaluation of all the guardians and their allies on the other team."

TBC

* * *

So, was it okay? Please let me know!


End file.
